secreto swan
by erosalie
Summary: que pasa si el dia de la boda separan a edward y a Bella por el secreto que nadie conoce de Bella
1. Chapter 1

Era la mañana de la boda y estaba alice en el cuarto de bella ayudandola a arreglarse pero bella no tenia buena cara

Era la mañana de la boda y estaba alice en el cuarto de bella ayudándola a arreglarse pero bella no tenia buena cara.

-bueno niña, que tienes el día de hoy- le dice alice viéndola muy distraída.

-no los sé alice algo no va a salir bien- dice bella a su casi hermana

-la que ve el futuro aquí soy yo y te aseguro que no tienes de que preocuparte- dice alice poniéndole el vestido a bella y de pronto abre la puerta Rosalie con su belleza habitual

–todavía no esta lista mira que edward se esta poniendo nervioso- dice la recién llegada y alice le saca la lengua –aun es temprano, deja de presionarla rose- le dice alice defendiendo a bella.

TOC TOC se oye la puerta y rose se asoma quien es –es emmett, que si puede pasar- dice rose muy tranquila evitando que el vea a su futura hermana con el vestido puesto mientras alice la maquillaba los ojos –no—si- dice alice y bella al mismo tiempo –ya decídanse- dice rosalie viendo a ambas y alice repite su no y no deja rose pasar a emmett.

Que te calmes te digo que no te metas con el futuro que todo va a estar bien- le dice alice a bella regañándola y va rose a buscar a esme para que regañara a bella y llegaron Renné y Esme al cuarto –que pasa alice- pregunta esme a su hija mas chica –bella esta muy inquieta por que según ella algo malo va a pasar pero yo no veo que pase tal cosa y nos estamos atrasando- se queja la pequeña vampiresa haciendo un puchero y Esme ve a bella con mucha tranquilidad –ya oíste cariño no va a pasar nada malo ahora cálmate para que te termine de pintar –dice esme quitándole las brochas a alice y le termina de pintar, media hora después sale bella arreglada al altar

EDWARD POV

Ahí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre con su vestido blanco y con su cabello con unos grandes caireles en su hermoso cabello y se va acercando poco a poco de pronto se me queda viendo y la deja su papá a mi lado y le tomo su mano el padre empieza a hablar y ella no me retira la mirada –que pasa ángel- le pregunto viéndola un poco incomoda.

-creo que las historias de miedo no terminan nunca- dice ella viéndome a los ojos

-por que lo dices- le pregunto sin mucho interés

-es que anoche me contó una mi mamá- me dice ella con intriga en los ojos café chocolates tan bellos que ella tiene.

-sobre que bella- le pregunto un poco curioso sin prestarle gran atención al padre pero puedo observar sus movimientos

-sobre brujas edward- me dice ella con una lágrima en los ojos y solo la pude observar con cierto receso en mi mirada

-eso que tiene de malo bella- le pregunto mientras Alice sale hacia la parte de atrás de la iglesia con carlisle detrás de ella y volteo poco a poco para ver a dos hombres que no había visto en mi vida.

-es que Ángela no es la que es bruja, soy yo- dice ella únicamente y me quede tan helado que di gracias que no tuviera corazón por que se me hubiera detenido en ese instante.

BELLA POV

-es que Ángela no es la que es bruja, soy yo- fue todo lo que logre decirle y pude ver como notaba la noticia estaba como ido ante la novedad que le había dado y entonces vi a mi pequeña hermana como se acercaba a la familia con dos hombres con cara rara como molestos con algo –los conoces edward- de pregunto intrigada y el tardo unos segundos para contestar un ligero no de respuesta –para que vienen- le insistí un poco mas y el solo curvo un poco los labios pero no de buena manera –vienen por ti- dijo solamente viéndome con tristeza,

Por que por mi- le pregunte aterrada por la noticia

-por la novedad que te acaba de dar tu mamá supongo por que tampoco les puedo leer la mente como a ti, lo que sé se lo logre oír a alice amor y de pronto nos damos el beso al final de la ceremonia y después de eso se nos acerca uno de los hombres y Jacob se acerco cerca detrás de edward

-que pasa- pregunta Jacob dirigiéndose principalmente a edward

-Señorita Isabella swan tendrá que acompañarnos- dice el hombre tomándome de un brazo y lo detiene edward

-primero tienes que explicarle las cosas ella no lo sabe- dice edward muy molesto

-explicarle que a quien edward, se que pasa algo malo, pero que- dice mi amigo preocupado por la situación

-por favor señores, este no es el momento, podemos hacerlo después- se acerca esme y los dirige hacia afuera con los demás invitados afuera de la pequeña iglesia

-que nadie me va a decir que pasa- dice Jacob molesto por la falta de información

-me quieren llevar con ellos a quien sabe donde- le digo sin muchas ganas y el puso mala cara –por que- dice el viendo a edward

-y me lo preguntas a mi como si lo supiera todo- dice edward molesto mas con la situación que con la insistencia de mi amigo

-pensé que lo sabias todo- dice Jacob sarcástico y el se le queda viendo

-solo sé que son muy raras, y que brujas reales solo hay doce en el mundo y la verdad son muy atacadas como… imanes del peligro- dice edward y se pierde en sus propios pensamientos mi amigo y yo solo nos miramos sin entender que es lo que pensaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban todos los vampiros en casa los cullen y bella con Renné y Charlie que el hombre no entendía nada en especial por que Jacob se había quedado del otro lado de la puerta

Estaban todos los vampiros en casa los cullen y bella con Renné y Charlie que el hombre no entendía nada en especial por que Jacob se había quedado del otro lado de la puerta

**Bella pov**

-que pasa Bella- me pregunta Charlie mientras intenta verme a los ojos me acobarde casi

automáticamente y le retire la mirada

-por que no se lo dices tú- le digo a edward que se encontraba enfrente de mí tratando de no reírse de mi expresión de miedo que trataba de disimular

-yo por que es tu papá- dice el tratando de disimular lo gracioso que le parecía el cuadro con mi gran capacidad de hablar con mi papá

-por que tu eres mi vampiro inmortal y antibalas favorito- le digo poniendo mi mejor cara de "o me ayudas o tendrás problemas"

-yo sabia que el hombre lobo que se encontraba afuera era como de la familia- dijo mi ahora adorado esposo tratando de librarse del problema y entra Jacob en la sala de la casa de los cullen

-saben que no le puedo decir- dice Jacob tirándose de cabeza todavía no se como pudo ser tan tonto para tirarse al fondo el solo

-tonto, si lo dudaba se lo acabas de confirmar- le digo y empecé a observar como sus manos empezaban a temblar y me asuste por mis papás, en ese momento entra alice y los hombres misteriosos de la iglesia

-Que sucede aquí por que todo parece un poco enredado- dice uno de los hombres que no parecía muy grande tal vez unos veinte años pero quien iba a saber si era verdad

-parece- decimos Jacob y yo al mismo tiempo con sarcasmo haciendo que edward se ría con ganas pero mi pobre padre todavía tenia cara de asustado y sin entender absolutamente nada, pero como le decíamos todo

-el señor no lo sabe- pregunta el otro hombre que venia y edward, Jacob y yo negamos al mismo tiempo con un breve no y el hombre solo lo vio con compasión

-Entonces están viviendo dos brujas una manada de licántropos y un grupo de vampiros en el mismo lugar sin que sucedan muertes sospechosas- dice un hombre bastante sorprendido por la imagen que se le estaba presentando

-los vampiros no comen humanos, y como que dos brujas, la única rara es bella- dice Jacob como analizando las palabras del hombre aunque estoy segura que capto una información que yo deje pasar por que su pregunta era en realidad muy buena

-a ver no creo que sea un día prudente para estar haciendo bromas- dice mi papá molesto por la amena charla que estábamos llevando

-a ver papá mira, las leyendas de Billy son ciertas, y en verdad siento mucho decírtelo así pero es algo que nadie debe de saber- le dije tratando de que el no tomara mal la noticia pero como podía tomar bien un secreto así y de pronto recordé las palabras que mi padre repetía de Billy solo podía oír el como que no conozco a mi hija como yo creo y me partió el corazón lo había decepcionado y eso me dolía, antes de que sucumbiera ante las lagrimas que querían salir vimos a Sam y a toda la manada entrar a la casa cosa que a edward no le hizo mucha gracia pero no dijo nada para mi tranquilidad

-creo bella, que es hora de decirle a tu papá la triste verdad antes que tenga que decirte adiós- dice Sam acercándose a Jacob haciendo que mi amigo se encoja de hombros

-básicamente ya se lo dijo bella pero el no lo cree- dice Jacob con calma viendo a mi papá con comprensión y de pronto se dirigió hacia los hombres que lo vieron con cama –si nos dan los señores el tiempo para explicarle, creo que se lo merece- dice Jacob y los hombres se van justificando el tiempo extra como la visita a la otra bruja

-No debería estar Carlisle- pregunte dudosa tratando de ver los ojos de edward que por primara vez en toda la hora que llevábamos en la casa de los cullen se veía… nervioso o molesto –que pasa edward- le pregunto tratando de descifrar sus facciones te van a llevar por mas de un año- dice edward y esta vez no necesite adivinar la idea no le gustaba para nada

-bueno estamos aquí toda la manada… bueno casi toda leah no quiso venir ya sabes como es- dice quil muy tranquilo y embry se ríe del comentario de su amigo

-mira Charly… mi familia es una cadena indirecta de brujas ya sabes algo así como la prima de mi bisabuela era un poco rara… pues no era un poco rara era bruja, nunca pensé que se lo podía pasar a bella- dice mi mamá viendo al que alguna vez fue su esposo que no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-entonces en verdad son… hombres lobo- dice charly asustado cosa que se me hace ridículo cuantas veces no a estado con ellos, cuanto tiempo no estuvo prefiriendo a Jacob mas que a edward y ahora resulta que les tenia miedo

-si y no sabes el gusto que me da que lo sepas mira que dejar que pienses que mis heridas de la otra vez son por un accidente en moto me frustraba, fue por una guerra grandiosa que tuvimos pero no es hora de esa historia si no del principio- dice mi amigo muy orgulloso por su logro pero ni a el ni a mi nos fue bien recordarlo y algo me dice que a edward tampoco

-solo una pregunta- dice mi mamá curiosa diría yo por la forma en que ve a los lobos y a edward y a alice en diferentes extremos –como es que están juntos- pregunta mi mamá como no queriendo

-con mucho trabajo- mi adorada alice un poco molesta viendo a mi mamá con una sonrisa como la que solo ella puede dar de esas que sientes un terror incontrolable

-por que pregunta que como pueden estar juntos – pregunta mi papá intrigado por la novedad que estaba escuchando –son enemigos naturales, seria normal que se mataran entre ellos pero… cierto por que no lo hacen, por el pacto- pregunto haciéndome la tonta y Embry me ve divertido

-no perdamos el tiempo que no sabemos cuanto vallan a tardar lo hombres estos en volver- dice edward viéndome un poco molesto por mi fatídico intento de chiste –Alice- dije cuando tuve una sensación extraña como si algo me pusiera nerviosa, ansiosa y con miedo –que sucede alice- pregunte y pude ver una nota de histeria en la voz –no lo se bella, pero algo no esta bien- dice alice viendo a edward

Todos nos veían intrigados –que pasa Alice- dice Sam y Alice molesta le dice –que confianzudo- dijo y dio media vuelta – lo siento señorita cullen- dice Sam con cierto recelo en la voz –solo alice esta bien Sam- dice ella con una sonrisa en la cara y Sam también sonrió.

-Esperen todo esto es verdad- dice Charly a todos y nos volteamos a ver entre nosotros, no tengo ni idea de la cara que tengo pero no debe de ser muy buena por que edward se me acerca y me abraza.

-al menos lo intentamos- dice Jacob viendo a mi papá con calma y un poco de resignación pero tengo la idea que todos están preparados para salir detrás de el (como si el fuera mas rápido que cualquiera de ellos) –tienes que entender que nadie debe de saberlo, o algo mas que nuestra vida esta en peligro- dice Jacob aunque no sé si para los lobos era cierto, pero el lo iba a entender

-papá estas bien- le pregunto saliendo de los brazos de… edward y me acerque a el lo veía pálido mas que alice (bueno estoy exagerando pero no se veía bien) –creo que me estoy mareando Bella- dice charly y callo al suelo inconciente –creo que fue mucho para el- dice alice a mi espalda y se acerca Jacob preocupado y lo recuesta en un sillón, mientras edward le hablo a carlisle para que el lo viera pero el estaba en casa de… ¿Ángela?

-Sabes por que esta en casa de Ángela- le pregunte a alice y se encogió de hombros –no tengo idea- me dice la pequeña cullen sin prestarme atención y mire a edward el solo se encogió de hombros –en verdad no sabe nada- dice el y me quede en mi lugar con cara de fastidio que Embry compartía conmigo –yo que tu me acercaba a Charly va a despertar- dice Alice y me pare como de rayo y me puse a dado de mi papá, que Jacob estaba acompañando –hola- dije viéndolo cuando alice me hizo señas que ya estaba despierto

–hola- me responde y lo ayudamos a levantarse –como esta jefe Swan- dice Jacob con burla y charly se ríe un poco –bien estoy bien- y se nos queda viendo con cara divertida –adivinen que soñé que me decían que eran unos monstruos, vampiros y hombres lobo bueno hasta brujas había- y se empieza a reír con una risa nerviosa pero nadie le encontró la gracia –no fue un sueño cierto- dice charly y Sam se transforma y edward le hace barrera ante nosotros y sam regresa a su estado normal –ya, todo esta bien- dice el mientras se reía con Jacob, mientras veo que Charly se levanta –a donde vas- le pregunto tomándole la mano y el se me queda viendo –cuantos han matado, cuantos inocentes han muerto por su culpa- dijo el y todos nos quedamos en silencio –estas juzgando sin pruebas- dice mi amigo bastante dolido por cierto –ninguno…- empecé a decir pero como le podía decir el ninguno a matado?

-no falta gente-pregunta charly sacándome de mis pensamientos pude ver que nos observaba alice, edward, Jacob, Sam, Embry y al final a mi solo me encogí de hombros y le dije –se fueron momentos después de que te desmayaste- le dije y entraron a la casa Carlisle los dos hombres y Ángela al final de la fila con Esme

-nos tenemos que ir- dice uno de los hombres y se me acerca –y mis cosas- le pregunto y me dijo que no las iba a necesitar –abrace a mi papá como si mi vida dependiera de ello y no lo pude ni quise soltar –te quiero- le digo a mi papá y me voy con Edward solo pude darle un beso en la mejilla y me fui con los hombres.

Edward pov

Solo pude ver como Bella se me acercaba muy despacio veía tristeza desilusión y miedo en sus ojos pero esta vez no le pude decir nada por que ni yo sabia que decir por que yo estaba como ella o peor como iba a pasar dos o tres años sin ella me dio un beso suave en la mejilla y se dio media vuelta acercándose a los brujos que habían ido por ella –adiós- dije en susurros y estoy seguro que ella no me oía y no me importo no podía verla partir y estar tranquilo simplemente no podía y desaparece por una puerta de humo cerca de la pared blanca de mi casa esa fue mi gran despedida de la que es mi esposa.


End file.
